Beautiful Clubs
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Roxas is far too over worked for his own good and decides to take a break and go out with his friends, he's excited for the night before he finds out he's really being set up to meet somebody he's never met before in his life. AkuRoku Yaoi.


-**Main** **Pairing (s):– **Axel x Roxas  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been exactly three and a half hours since Roxas had gotten home from work, he had been late leaving the office as his boss had given him extra work to do when he got home. He was exhausted from talking to customers all day, listening to them whine about how Org XIII's electricity prices were a lot higher than any others and the electricity didn't go through to certain appliances in their home.<p>

He just couldn't be bothered to put in one hundred percent effort anymore and he was sick and tired of coming home to his flat and being alone week after week instead of being out at clubs with his friends and possibly _trying_ to get a partner before he reached the age of eighty.

"Please list out all of the customers you have served today including their home addresses and their monthly payments," Roxas groaned as he read the note his boss had given him and scrunched it up into a ball in frustration before throwing it over his shoulder with a grunt.

He quickly pulled out his mobile phone and scrolled down to Xion, his female best friend, and pressed the call button, holding the phone to his ear whilst he waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Hello, Xion speaking!" Roxas smiled at her happy tone and then held the phone a little way away from his ear at the noise of extremely loud music; clearly she was already at a club.

"Xi, it's Roxas!" he shouted so that she would be able to hear him.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Roxas could hear her telling somebody that she was just heading outside.

"I was just wondering whether or not I could join you?" Roxas asked with a sigh of 'I give up'.

"Of course you can, I'm not going to say no to you am I, I'll pick you up in about ten minutes!" Xion replied giggling and then hung up a second later leaving Roxas grinning as he put his phone back in his pocket and he ran upstairs to get out of his work clothes and into his usual black and white chequered shirt and khaki trousers that fell to just below his knees, finishing off with a simple pair of black converses with wore a bright golden star on each of them.

"Man I wish I could wear this to work!" Roxas stretched his legs as he re-sprayed his hair and styled it as it seemed to have flattened during the course of sitting around in a stifling office all day long.

It didn't take very long for Xion to get to his house, just a little under ten minutes actually and Roxas practically ran from his flat with his arms up in the air trying to phase work related things out of his head.

"You're _actually_ out of the house for once," Xion laughed as she flicked her short black hair out of her eyes and started up the car once Roxas finally got inside, "Demyx was starting to think you were under house arrest or something,"

Roxas grinned at the thought of Demyx whimpering about it and rolled his eyes, "you gotta love Demyx, huh?" Xion giggled and nodded.

"So what's brought this on…you coming out I mean?" Xion asked lightly as they stopped at a red light and she turned to Roxas in her seat allowing Roxas to observe her typical boyish clothes, she was dressing very similar to him, except her shirt was lilac and her trousers were cut off black jeans.

"Let's just say that I'm practically suffocating at work, I never get to see anybody and I was feeling isolated, so I thought why not?" Roxas explained vaguely and Xion nodded in understanding before she started driving again.

"Well forget about work tonight, I'm going to help you get a boyfriend," Xion grinned to herself as she sensed the shocked looked upon Roxas's face, "and before you say anything, I've already found somebody, so be quiet," she added before Roxas could even start protesting.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Roxas shrieked as he was attacked instantly by Demyx when he entered the extremely loud club with Xion who started laughing when Demyx's arms became a little too tight around her blonde friends neck.<p>

"Dem, let him go, he needs to breathe!" Xion smiled and Demyx pouted slightly before letting go and beaming down at his friends before slinging his arm around his boyfriend, Zexion's shoulders.

"Oh!" Xion gasped and tugged Roxas's shirt slightly trying to get his attention back, "you have to meet the guy I found for you," Xion beamed brightly as her stunning blue eyes shone with happiness and Roxas sighed, it was always so hard to refuse her when she looked this adorable and he gave in, nodding.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Roxas called over the music to Demyx and Zexion who just raised their hands in the air as their mouths were currently connected in a sweet kiss.

Roxas had to stick his fingers in his ears and wriggle them around when Xion started to talk to him again as he was going slightly deaf in them.

"He's a little older than you, but not by too many years, he likes the same stuff as you and before you ask I know he's gay because when I was talking about Cloud Strife, the singer, he said that he wouldn't mind a bit of that'," Xion used her fingers for quotation marks and giggled as Roxas rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, where is he then?" Roxas asked as he moved closer to Xion's ear so she'd be able to hear him a lot clearer.

"Right over there, he'd the spiky red head," Xion pointed to the slender man taking a large mouthful of his beer whilst he swiveled from side to side on the bar stool.

"I-I'll be back in a sec," Roxas said a little too quietly as his eyes stayed on the hypnotizing red head, he couldn't take his eyes off of the way that the man's hips moved as he swiveled, nor could he stop his heart from fluttering from the beautiful emerald green eyes the man had.

Xion grinned brightly to herself as she watched her friend shyly make his way over to the man she had met, she hoped that it would work out, she hadn't seen Roxas with anybody since he started work.

"Excuse me!" Roxas called over the music once he reached the red head, he jumped up onto a bar stool just as the man turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" the man asked with a slight smirk as he looked Roxas over a little less subtly than Roxas thought he would and the blonde blushed slightly.

"My friend wanted us to talk," Roxas said and jabbed his thumb backwards to where Xion was currently chatting with a silver haired man, whom neither of the men recognized.

"Xion…oh yeah, you must be Roxas," Axel smiled brighter and held his hand out, winking when Roxas took his hand and shook it, "the names Axel, get it memorized,"

Roxas snorted slightly and nodded waving his hand, "yes I get it," he smiled and licked his lips once Axel moved a bit closer to him some what flirtatiously.

_icore! God I love you Xion!_

"So why the hell is Xion telling me that somebody who looks like you needs a boyfriend?" Axel said as he neared his lips right next to Roxas's ear making the blonde shiver visibly.

"I-I don't know, maybe I should be asking you the same thing," Roxas knew that stuttering wasn't exactly the best form of flirting he'd ever managed to do, but it seemed to be working as Axel's teeth soon became attached to his earlobe, making a small moan escape his lip.

_Too quick? Maybe…but he's gorgeous._

"Hey blue eyes," Axel whispered into his ear and Roxas slowly looked up at him, his eyes widening slightly when he felt Axel's breath upon his bottom lip, "please forgive me for doing this, but I can't help it," Axel then pulled Roxas by his shirt and connected their lips together passionately, stunning Roxas slightly but he didn't pull away, just slinked his arms around Axel's neck.

"Aww," Xion cooed as she watched her friend share a kiss with who she knew would be his new lover.

"What is it?" the silverette beside her asked.

"Nothing…just something awesome started blooming,"

* * *

><p><strong>*Comment directly pasted from my DeviantArt page, dates may not add up*<strong>

**Happy AkuRoku Day 2011! Damn I thought I would get this finished in time, I've been writing so many damn things lately XD**

**I love Axel and Roxas so much that I may faint if I see cosplayers in October of them :faint:**

**I hope when Axel takes Roxas home that they get fuuuuunkkkkkyyy ;)**

**And good old Xion, the number one AkuRoku fan XD**


End file.
